


The Only Thing I Need

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Tony has a surprise for Stephen and he's not quite sure how he feels about it.





	The Only Thing I Need

Tony threw them all onto the private jet with only the single command that they pack enough clothes for a week and bring a couple of things to keep themselves entertained on the flight. He didn't give any clue as to where they were going, but Stephen didn't question his husband. He just helped the kids pack, packed his own bag (as well as Tony's since he was wrapping up some SI stuff), and then found himself on the jet drinking tea. Tony was typing away on his laptop while the kids played a card game, and the sorcerer surrendered himself to his thoughts. Not too far though, or he would get a look on his face that would let anyone who happened to look at him know what kind of thoughts were going through his mind.

It was already bad enough that Harley knew of his deepest pain, because now the teen was behaving himself more often around Stephen. He wasn't necessarily complaining, but it was starting to make Tony and Peter suspicious. This trip or whatever they were taking was probably his husband's attempt to raise Stephen's spirits.

He looks over at the kids to find Diana laying down on her reclined seat, and smiles softly when Peter gets up to grab a blanket from one of the overhead bins to lay over his sister. Once she's settled, he returns to his seat to start another card game with Harley, and Tony closes his laptop.

"You alright Stephanie?"  
Stephen huffs. "Just when I thought you finally dropped that ridiculous nickname."  
"Never." Tony grins. "Anyway, I'm all caught up and Pepper knows I'm on vacation so I am exclusively a dad and husband for the next week."  
"I assume you still refuse to tell me where we're going?" Stephen asks before taking another sip of his tea. He grimaces when he finds it cold and sets it aside.  
"I told you it's a surprise. I promise you and the kids will love it."

Stephen sighs and relaxes for the rest of the flight, and when they land, he picks up Diana while Tony and the boys gather the bags and take them down to the car waiting outside for them. Dia snuggles against Stephen as she yawns and the sorcerer carries her down to the car where he helps her buckle in before slipping into the passenger seat. Tony closes the trunk of the car and he climbs into the driver's seat and drives off once the boys are in and secured. Half an hour later, Tony pulled into the driveway of a large mansion and it had Stephen looking at his husband in curiosity as the kids scrambled out of the car.

"You rebuilt your mansion?"  
"Just finished last week." Tony says and they both get out of the car. "HEY! Get your crap out of the car before you go exploring!"  
"So we're in Malibu?" Stephen asks as he grabs his own bag from the trunk.  
"I thought the kids would enjoy the beach and we could enjoy the fresh air." The engineer kisses the sorcerer's cheek and moves away just as the kids run over to grab their bags.

The kids rush back into the house with their luggage, Tony and Stephen following at a slower pace, and the sorcerer looks around when they finally get inside. He watches with amusement as the kids literally throw their bags into their rooms upstairs, and they scatter as the parents step into the master bedroom and place their own bags on the bed. The mansion was very similar to the tower bedroom wise, but one of the first things Stephen noticed when they got inside was the sitting area with the fireplace. He was definitely going to make use of it while they were here.

"I'm sure you built a lab too-" Stephen starts and Tony turns to put his clothes in the dresser.  
"I already had FRIDAY lock it down. The boys aren't going in without me."  
"Well that's one less disaster to worry about." Stephen puts away the rest of their clothes and stows their suitcases away into the closet before grabbing a book and waving it in Tony's direction. "I will be taking advantage of the sitting area."  
"It's a miracle! I build something you actually like and want to use." Tony smirks at Stephen's eye roll. "FRIDAY, be a dear and light a fire for Mom."  
"Yes, Boss."  
"To be fair, I _do_ wear the suit you made me." Stephen sasses.  
"Okay, my mistake. Two things."

Stephen smiles and exits the room to descend the stairs, and grabs the box of cookies from Harley's hands as he passes by, returning them to the cupboard through a small gateway. The teen grumbles at the loss of his snack but otherwise moves on while Stephen makes his way to the sitting area and stretches out on the semi circle couch to enjoy his book and the fireplace. The boys ended up going back to their rooms to relax before dinner, and Diana had decided to join Stephen in the sitting area with one of her own books. The sorcerer gently brushes his fingers through her hair once she settles on the floor and she turns a page in her book.

"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we go to the beach tomorrow?"  
Stephen chuckles. "I think that's the plan."  
"What do you want for dinner Little Miss?" Tony asks as he walks down the stairs and over to them, and sits on the couch after temporarily moving Stephen's feet. The sorcerer moves them back once his husband sits, and the engineer pats his ankles.  
"Pizza!"  
"Good. I didn't want to cook anyway." He looks over at Stephen. "I have a surprise for you by the way."  
"Another one?" 

Stephen looks up at his husband quizzically and Tony reaches into his jacket and pulls out a book. He drops it onto the coffee table in front of Diana, and the sorcerer sits up in surprise. It was no normal book. Stephen recognized the leather binding in an instant and he grabs it when their daughter reaches for it. Seconds pass in silence as Stephen continues to stare at the book, and then his hands start to tremble more than usual.

"Where…_how_ did you get this?" Stephen whispers.  
"I asked Wong for it." Tony responds with a shrug.  
"Did Harley say something to you?"   
"Harley? What does he have to do with this?"  
Stephen grips the book tightly. "Why?"   
Tony scoots closer to Stephen and rubs his back. "I'm not blind _tesoro_. I've seen how happy you get when the boys were turned into babies, and I've also seen how sad you get when they go back to normal. I know you missed out on raising Dia and that means a lot to you."  
"I can't bring another baby into this family for that reason. It's not fair to-" Stephen argues but stops when Tony holds up a hand.  
"Then don't do it for that reason. Do it because you want another one. I want another one. Even the kids are on board with another sibling."  
Diana smiles up at Stephen. "I want a little sister!"  
Stephen sputters. "I-I...can't control that Diana."  
She shrugs. "A little brother is okay too I guess."

They were serious. Tony actually took the time to think about this as well as talk to the kids about it, and they were all prepared for a possible new family member. The decision was Stephen's now. The thought of another baby was exciting, and as long as it wasn't brought into the world to make up for the loss of Diana's childhood, Stephen was okay with it. Yes, they all had responsibilities, but there were plenty of people the kids could fall back on now. The team always stepped up to help the kids anyway and they would probably love another addition.

"You don't need to decide now. I just wanted to let you know that it was an option." Tony reassures him and Stephen nods.  
"I'll think about it."

Everyone else may have been okay with it, and even though Tony could afford way more than four kids, it was still a heavy decision. Technically, Tony's money was his too but Stephen didn't like using it unnecessarily, especially since he was used to having nothing. At least after his accident. He was genuinely surprised when Tony told him that he paid off all of his debts, but he was grateful. It was one less worry on his mind. The only worries he had were his Sorcerer Supreme duties, being a mom, and...well...just being a mom. He may parent Harley, Peter, and Diana, but he still mothered the other kids and the team came to him for quite a bit...and that didn't always include his medical knowledge.

The family spent the evening watching tv after they had Diana's requested dinner of pizza, and they turned in to bed early. Tony was out like a light as soon as he came into the master bedroom after tucking their daughter into bed, but Stephen tossed and turned. The knowledge that the spell book containing the way to bring a fourth child into their family was on the nightstand beside him kept him up. He _wanted_ another baby, and not kust for the reason that he missed out on Diana's childhood...he was just a sucker. He loved the kids, even when they got into trouble.

"_Tesoro_...just give us our damn baby." Tony says drowsily, disturbing Stephen from his thoughts.  
"Even if I did, we don't have any supplies or-"

Tony turns on his bedside lamp, turns to face Stephen, and reaches over to grab not only the spell book but also the sling ring sitting beside it. He drops both into the sorcerer's lap when Stephen sits up and then sits up next to him.

"There's a twenty four hour store open somewhere. You obviously can't sleep because of this, and I'm positive it's because you want this too. Only two things can come from this." Tony kisses him gently and taps the book. "We get another baby and we all get to see you happy again."  
Stephen frowns. "You make it seem like the kids we have now don't make me happy."  
"I know they do, but I know you'll be happier to get the chance to actually raise your baby. You didn't get that with the other three. Everyone noticed."   
"Are you sure about this?" Stephen asks quietly.  
"Extremely. We all are."

Stephen looks down at the book and he inhales deeply before opening it to the baby spell. He never thought he would purposely be bringing another baby into their family through magic again. But after one more glance at Tony and getting a nod from him, he takes another deep breath before invoking the spell. The couple shields their eyes from the bright flash that follows, and when it fades, they look down at the sound of a quiet whimper. Stephen immediately sets the book aside to pick up the squirming newborn in his lap, and presses his forehead against the baby's while holding back happy tears.

"For some weird reason...that was a little disappointing. Is that what happened with Dia?" Tony asks and Stephen chuckles wetly.  
"This is exactly how we got Diana."  
"You couldn't make a baby that looked more like me?" Stephen looks over at Tony and smiles. "I missed that. Let's go midnight baby shopping now. At least we can take out time since the spell was nice enough to diaper the baby."

Tony raises an eyebrow and pulls the front of the diaper away from cooing newborn and Stephen has to hold back his laughter as his husband determines the gender of their new baby.

"Well...looks like Dia got her wish. We have another little girl."  
The door nearly slams open, thankfully not hitting the wall, when all three kids rush in, and Stephen holds the newborn closer to his chest when they jump onto the bed. "I could sense the magic!" Diana specifies and Stephen holds the baby out again once the other three are somewhat settled.  
"Brother or sister?" Peter asks and Tony chuckles.  
"Sister."  
"What are you going to name her?" Harley wonders as he sticks his finger in the newborn's hand and she grips it tightly.

Stephen and Tony look at each other while the kids coo and play with their new sister and Tony smiles when he sees a knowing look in the sorcerer's eyes. Stephen had thought of names for another baby, even though at the time it was when he didn't think he would ever get another one. He settled on one name and hoped to the Vishanti that Tony liked it as well.

"Valerie." Stephen announces quietly. "Valerie Faye Stark-Strange."

The rest of the family quietly voice their approval of the name, and Stephen melts when Valerie sneezes. They all did. Baby sneezes were always cute.

"Okay, Mom and I have to go baby shopping now. Either you come with us or you go back to bed." Tony says to the three older kids, who all yawn.  
"I'm too tired to walk around a store." Peter says.  
"We'll be more excited tomorrow." Harley adds as they climb off the bed and head for the door.  
"Can we still go to the beach tomorrow?" Diana asks her parents and they nod as they get up as well.  
"Yes. Your sister won't be able to stay out very long so I won't be able to stay the entire time." Stephen says.

The kids nod and yawn again before leaving the master bedroom to return to bed and Stephen carefully relinquishes Valerie to her father so he can open a gateway to the nearest open store. Tony did hold the baby out for him again once they stepped through, but as much as Stephen wanted to cuddle Valerie for the next week, Tony was her parent too. So he smiles and shakes his head, quietly letting his husband know that he will take her later so the engineer can bond with her.

"Let's get you all the stuff baby girl. Especially formula...unless Mommy has something to tell me." Tony jokes and Stephen rolls his eyes.  
"No, Tony."  
"I just realized something." The engineer says suddenly and Stephen looks at him curiously as they make their way to the infant section of the store. "We have another little girl."  
"Yes? We've made that clear."  
"Who's going to be one of the first people to swarm her when we introduce her to the team?" Tony questions him.  
"Natasha."  
"Okay, let me put it this way...who papa bears the hell out of the girls?"  
Stephen blinks before sighing heavily. "Quill is going to be insufferable."

**Author's Note:**

> I surprisingly got votes for this so yeah...


End file.
